magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Karamja
Karamja is a large continental landmass located to the south of the Gielinorian mainland. Its climate is a tropical and humid one, and its physical features and natural resources vary to great degrees. Karamja and its peoples are for the most part technologically inferior to most other civilizations, and holds no form of singular government. Its land is divided into 6 different regions, all held by seperate tribes, with the exception of Hallowrein. These regions would include Musa Point, Western Karamja, Northern Karamja, Eastern Karamja, Central Karamja, and Southern Karamja. There are 5 dominant tribes on Karamja, within their rule are multiple smaller tribes and villages united under a single chieftan. The five different tribes are the Ahgahlee, Yacapac, Acuputan, Yakwanee, and Kharazi. The regions under their control are Western Karamja, Northern Karamja, Eastern Karamja, Central Karamja, and Northern Karamja, respectively. The Tribes The Ahgahlee Tribe The Ahgahee tribe is located in the region of Western Karamja, nestled just below Musa Point. The tribe is known for its financial wealth and natural resources. It is also home to perhaps the largest tribal village, with the exception of Shilo Village, Tai Bwo Wannai. It is also unique in that it is surrounded on three sides by the ocean. Geography and Natural Resources The land is surrounded by shores to the north, south, and west, with the exception of the east. To the east and throughout much of Western Karamja is jungle, however, not as dense as that of Northern or Eastern Karamja. The terrain is fairly flat, most of it resting at sea level. Due to the surrounding ocean waters, the coastal natives often use their watercraft skills to good use, using the coastal waters to trade with surrounding tribes, or to reach coastal villages within their territory. Western Karamja is gifted with a plethora of natural resources, including teak and mahogany wood, coastal shores ripe with fish and seafood, marshlands containing rare herbs, and all of the resources provided by the jungle itself. Culture and Society The Ahgahlee tribe is strongly tied to their belief in the spiritual dimensions, and the power of nature. While they are cut off from the summoning obelisk they once held under Ahgahlee territory, they still retain knowledge pertaining to the arts of summoning, and will make regular homages and journeys to the summoning obelisk as shamans. They also retain a strong connection with the ocean, along with the jungle and marshes. They hold beliefs in various gods and spirits of nature and existence, and pay homage to them in ritual ceremonies. The people of the Ahgahlee tribe focus more on economic and spiritual interests, than warfare or combat tactics. This is due to the vast array of natural resources already available to them, leaving the need to fight or hunt a lesser priority for most. However, they do still possess well trained hunters and warriors who are found mostly at the outer edges of the Ahgahlee territory, such as in the marshes and in the deeper parts of the jungle. The Yacapac Tribe The Yacapac tribe is located in Northern Karamja, resting inbetween the western and eastern regions. They are well known for their savvy hunters and warriors, and nomadic nature, moving throughout their territory frequently. Due to this, their villages are always shifting in location, and never reach the size of more permanent villages in other areas of Karamja. Their territory is almost completely covered by dense jungle, except for a northern most shore. Geography and Natural Resources Northern Karamja is covered by extremely dense jungle, with a single, northern most shore. However, due to the Harpie Bugs that swarm the northern shores, the Yacapac peoples rarely stray close to the shore, preferring to stay within the jungle. To the east is a massive river which separates Northern and Eastern Karamja. This river provides quick transportation from North to South, and easy communication and passage to the Acuputan, Yakwanee, and Kharazi Tribes. Due to their natural habitat being the jungle, they have mastered their knowledge of various plants, poisons, and herbs. All of which are used to advance their hunting and warrior skills and abilities, proving them a deadly force within the jungle. Culture and Society The Yacapac culture is centered around one's ability to survive and work in complete harmony with the nature around him. They value warriors and hunters greatly, the men are those who fulfill these roles. Women are equally as valued for their necesarry duties of crafting, weaving, food preparation, and other such deeds, however they are not as culturally significant or praised as the hunters and warriors are. They as well place value in their shamans, much like the other tribes. However, their shamans specialize in dealing with nature and herblore, and its various applications, as opposed to summoning. The Yacapac peoples also pay homage to nature gods with rituals and ceremonies. The Acuputan Tribe The Acuputan Tribe is located in Eastern Karamja, to the east of the Yacapac territory. Despite being located along the coastal beaches of Eastern Karamja, their warriors are quite skilled in combat due to their constant skirmishes with the Jogre population. They are less nomadic than the other tribes, their villages mainly located along coastal areas and the North-eastern Jungle. Geography and Natural Resources The Acuputan Region is very unique in its being surrounded on all four sides by water. The central land is of fairly high ground in comparison to the surrounding water and oceans, leveling out around the shores and western river. Due to their being surrounded by water, the Acuputans are practiced swimmers and Kayak users, using the surrounding water for much of their transportation. The Acuputan Tribe uses this mastery of coastal and river waters to their advantage, using the river system and coasts to trade with neighboring tribes and for transportation throughout their region. Due to the Jogre population that inhabits much of the region, the tribes stay to the shores, relying on seafood for much of their sustenance. They also make use of the North-eastern Jungle, which holds a bounty of small game for capture. The Acuputans are famed for a seasonal event which they perform, in which they paddle out into the deeper waters, and hunt whales in the Gulf of Storms. These whales provide a variety of resources themselves, including oil, bounties of food, and much more. Culture and Society The Acuputan Tribe centers much of its culture around the ocean and the life and harmony which it provides the Acuputan people. They value fisherman and the warriors who defend them from the Jogres. They, just as the other tribes, value women equally for their necesarry work and support they provide the males. The shamans which the Acuputans possess focus on water and nature magics above all. They value the ocean and nature spirits, as well as the moon goddess which dances with the vast ocean below. The Yakwanee Tribe The Yakwanee tribe is located in Central Karamja, to the south of the Ahgahlee, Yacapac, and Acuputan tribes, and to the north of the Kharazi tribe. They are known for their technologic advancement, and vast Natural wealth and land. The Yakwanee tribe is the least nomadic of the tribes, choosing to settle down and establish various villages for much longer periods of time than the other tribes. The Yakwanee tribe is home to Shilo village, the largest tribal village on Karamja. The region is covered by dense jungle, and crisscrossed by various rivers. Geography and Natural Resources The Yakwanee region is flanked by the Kharazi mountain range to the South, and to both the east and west is surrounded by ocean. To the North is dense jungle, and various other tribes. The Shilo river runs along the length of the Yakwanee territory, forming in the western ocean, and channeling through Cairn Bay to form the river. Shilo River then intersects the Yakatan River, to form the various Kharazi branches of the river, which flow through into the Kharazi Region. The Shilo river then continues from this intersection with the Yakatan and flows out into the eastern ocean. This river is used to travel throughout the Yakwanee region, and by other tribes to trade throughout the continent. The tribe makes good use of the vast array of natural resources at its disposal, leaving nothing to waste. The two shores provide a bounty of seafood and valuables, such as the elusive pearls. Within the center of this vast region is the Shilo Gem Mine, which yields a vast array of gemstones and semi-precious stones. Along with the gemstones provided by the mine, the river provides a bounty of fish and the like. To the far north is a mineral mine, which brings in various minerals which include iron, silver, coal, mithril, and adamantite. These ores are used for a variety of purposes, including weapon making, tool crafting, and construction. The Forest itself provides its own benefits as well. Finally, the Graahks to the west, while difficult to trap, fetch fair price from natives and westerners alike for their infamously strong hides. Culture and Society The Yakwanee tribe puts social advancement and economic success and prosperity above other concepts. They value those skilled in the crafts or construction equally to their hunters and warriors. While they still retain the same basic cultural beliefs and concepts as the other tribes, the central region of the Yakwanee territory is less connected to the worship of these natural concepts, and seeks advancement of technology and society as opposed to the clinging to a more tribal lifestyle. They maintain belief in nature spirits and gods, and maintain rituals and ceremonies to pay homage to them. Their shamans are skilled in the arts of healing and nature magics. However, at the farther edger edges of the Yakwanee territory, the natives maintain a more tribal lifestyle and belief system, as opposed to the tribes which reside in and around the Shilo area. The Kharazi Tribe The Kharazi tribe is located in the southern most region of Karamja, within the Kharazi Jungle. The Kharazi mountain range separates it from the rest of the Karamjan landmass, leaving the only access as being through extremely dense jungle or through the Kharazi River branches. They are known for their fierce and skilled warriors and hunters, and are nomadic, often relying on the shores which surround the region. Geography and Natural Resources The Kharazi tribe is separated from the rest of the Karamjan landmass by the Kharazi Mountains, and to all other sides is the vast expanse of the Southern Ocean. The area is heavily forested, except for the coasts which run along the entire edge of the Kharazi region. However, the Kharazi tribes are nomadic despite this, and do not remain along the coastal areas for extended periods. A series of branches of the Shilo River, referred to as the Kharazi river branches, cut through the center and east and west of the region, flowing out into the ocean. These rivers are used by other tribes to trade or establish contact with the Kharazi Tribe. The Forests contain a variety of resources, including herbs, poisons, and much more. The rivers and oceans contain fish and seafood for the taking. Most notable of the Kharazi's more valuable natural resources is its unparalleled ammount of Mahogany trees in the area, which interest a variety of buyers, not just the other tribes. The animals within the jungle are some of the most deadly and savage on the continent, requiring advanced hunting and combat skills to take on. An interesting adaptation of the jungle beasts that the Kharazi tribe has managed is their taming of the native Oomlie Bird. While it is also a great source of food, due to their massive size the tribal people have managed to use them as mounts, using their agility to easily and quickly charge through the jungle. Culture and Soceity The Kharazi tribe values harmony and balance with nature, and skill with it above all else. They Value Hunters and Warriors above other social classes and abilities. An interesting feature to Kharazi society is their equal valuing of women in the roles of Hunters and Warriors, and their equal sharing of the more mundance aspects of tribal life. They are suspicious of outside tribes, due to their disconnection from the rest of the mainland. However, they still will willingly trade if they see personal benefit from the offer. Their shamans are skilled in nature magic, and are very knowledgeable with various aspects of nature, such as herbs, remedies, and different plants. The Kharazi tribe worships and holds ceremonies to the tribute of nature spirits and gods. Jungle Hazards Karamja, with all of its plentiful resources and vast forests is also home to a number of very dangerous, and lethal hazards. These hazards can come in a variety of forms, from death by jogre club all the way to malaria. These hazards not only work to present dangers to the natives and humans on the island, but to also shape the political, and cultural climates of the various tribes. Fauna The jungles of Karamja are home to a variety of creatures from the animal kingdom, its plant and animal diversity among the most expansive on Gielinor. These dangerous members of the animal kingdom would include such creatures as poisonous snakes, massive mosquitos, and even the massive and barbaric Jogres. The Jogres The jogres are a breed of ogre unique to the jungles of Karamja. They can be differentiated from normal jogres by their light green skin color, and their larger, fatter bodies. The primary weapons utilized by the jogres are massive, ripped up tree trunks, among whatever else they can get their hands on. They do not make use of any sort of armor, instead relying on their obese and powerful bodies as their only protection. The Jogres are more barbaric and disorganized than their ogre counterparts, and so lack any large, central form of government on the continent. However, their society, as opposed to the other Ogre populations, is a patriarchal based hierarchy. However, they do still possess some organization, with a massive tribe of the united Jogres existing in eastern and central Karamja. The tribe stretches from central Acuputan territory, near the Tharkian colony, all the way into Yakwanee territory, directly to the east of Shilo Village. Both of these Jogre tribes are extremely aggressive and pose a major threat to surrounding Tribal Villages and Natives. This aggressive behavior has played a key part in the development of the Acuputan culture, in many ways acting as a nemesis of sorts to the Acuputan Tribe. However, in days and weeks, with pirate raids on the coast, the Acuputan tribe has become weakened to the Jogre advances. This has led to more successful attacks on the part of the Jogres. The Yakwanee have also begun to suffer as a result of this booming Jogre population, with their tribal villages and even shilo now under threat of attack by the Jogres.